Episode 6618 (30th July 2013)
Plot Chas enquires how Nikhil's doing, Charity says he never came back home and they've spent half the night looking for him. Chas sends Cameron out to look for Nikhil. Nikhil's in the factory going through Gennie's things. Nicola tries to get out of the dinner party with Steve and Bernice but Jimmy insists she's going. Moira encourages Cain to go and see Debbie. Charity arrives and tries to do exactly the same thing. Cameron spots Nikhil walking, he talks to him but Nikhil says there's something he needs to do. Rhona is still giving the silent treatment to Vanessa, she says she feels betrayed. Vanessa asks her would she continue giving her pills if she didn't care. Bob and Brenda bump into Nikhil, she wants Nikhil to join her at the hospital to say goodbye to Gennie but he states it's not her, she's gone. Jai finds Nikhil at Victoria Cottage, he's sorting through Gennie's stuff, preparing some to sling out, some to take to a charity shop and some to give to Brenda. Cameron meets with Debbie in private. Nikhil lets Jai help him sort Gennie's things. Cameron says to Debbie that they have to keep their heads down for now, but they'll be together. Charity and Cain walk in on them. Cameron makes an excuse that Chas sent him around to see how Debbie was. Debbie wants to know why Cain is there. Bob comforts Brenda as they return from the hospital, she says she needs to see Nikhil and make sure that he's looking after Molly. Cain tells Debbie that they need to put the past behind them, they hug. Brenda's disgusted to find Nikhil throwing out Gennie's things, she slaps him. Nicola and Jimmy arrive at Mulberry Cottage for the dinner party. Rhona apologises to Vanessa for having a go at her, she talks about finding Vanessa a boyfriend. Steve enjoys winding Nicola up by dropping references about the lunch date he and Nicola had a few weeks previously. Rishi asks Nikhil and Molly to stay with them, he turns them down. Brenda tries to make Nihkil spend some time with Molly, but he walks out. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen, Back garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Offices Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes